Midnight Confessions
by Sweet-princess2008
Summary: My take on what happens after the phone call from Honor. Different direction from the show. Surprise Guest in later chapter. Starts in season 6 then goes into future. Rating for later chapters. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 1**

It was midnight on Thanksgiving night. Rory was asleep until she felt someone pounce on her bed. She opened one eye. She saw that it was none other then her mother. She looked at the clock.

"Mom, what do you want at this time of night? I was sleeping."

"Well, I was sleeping until someone knocked on the door, calling your name very loudly. So being the good mommy I am I went to check it out & want to know what I found."

"Not really but I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

" You got that right baby. I looked through the window to look in the driveway & I saw a really nice sliver Porsche. I knew that is was not your car so I wondered whose could it be. Well then I heard the voice & I realized who it was. It was…" Then she stopped & all of a sudden Rory heard their late night visitor.

" RORY, RORY," upon hearing the voice Rory jumped out of bed & left the room.

"RORY, RORY," The voice called again while knocking more like pounding. By the time the person stopped pounding Rory had made it to the door. When she opened the door she came face to face with that last person she wanted to see.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory questioned.

" Rory, I had to talk to you. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you." Logan replied.

" Oh, now you want to talk. Well, I am sorry Logan you lost your chance earlier when you had Honor call me to let me know that she was sorry to hear that we broke up."

" Look Rory, I am sorry Honor called you. I didn't tell her to. Hell I didn't know she would."

"Sorry doesn't cut it right now Logan. Why did you tell her we broke up?"

"I didn't tell her. She over heard me yelling at my Dad."

"Why were you yelling at your Dad & what does that have to do with us breaking up?

"Well, my dad was telling me how I need to quite screwing around because my senior year is ending soon & I will be taking over for him soon. I can handle when he says how much of a disappointment I am, But when he started in on you that is where I draw the line." Rory just sat there on the porch steps where they had taken place. She didn't say anything. Logan continued while looking into Rory's deep blue eyes.

"I know you are probably wondering what was he saying about you." Rory just nodded & Logan continued.

"Well he was saying that he couldn't believe a girl like you would just drop out of Yale & become a mini society wife. He continued to say how it was a bummer that you had spent all that time & money working toward being a reporter when he knew you didn't have it. That is when I flew of the handle. I was yelling at him for saying about you. That is when he asked me, if I knew that you moved out of Emily & Richard's, if I knew that you got a job at the Gazette, if I knew that my best friends helped you moved. & for once during our talks I was speechless. I had to say no that I didn't know all that stuff. He then asked me why didn't you know & then I told him that we got in a fight & that we hadn't talked since then. I was hurt & even a little upset at Colin & Finn for that they had helped the love of my life."

With that he looked at her & she was smiling for the first time since she opened the door.

"What is that smile for Rory?"

"You love me," was all she could get out.

"Yeah, I love you. I had plans to tell you the night I came back from Omaha. But then I saw you with Jess & you know what happened next."

"Logan, I am sorry that happened. I tried to call & tell you that Jess ,a friend of mine, had come into town just in case you came back early. But your phone wasn't accepting calls."

"Rory, I understand & I am sorry for the way I acted. I was just pissed off at my dad. He decided to buy another newspaper & have a meeting with them & made me go to Omaha by myself."

"Logan, I am sorry about how your dad treat's you. But you should have called & told me. You know I would have understood."

"I know & I feel bad that this happened. Then when we fought & you hadn't called I figured we broke up."

" Well, I can sort of understand & because this is your first committed relationship. But we need to communicate or this relationship is not going to work.

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Logan." With everything they had to say said they leaned into kiss each other. A kiss that stated simple quickly turned into a passionate kiss. As soon a it started to get a little too passionate they heard someone clearing their throat. Rory & Logan knew without looking who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 2**

Lorelai had been standing at the door listening to the whole conversation they were having. She couldn't believe some of the stuff. She didn't know that Jess had come to town. She realized how much this guy she dislikes loves her daughter. They reminder her of two people twenty-one years ago. She was deep in thought when she heard a thud.

She looked down to see Rory & Logan in a passionate kiss. She figured before this got anymore out of control then it was she would relocate it. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart knowing who it was. They both turned to her with a questioning look.

"Yes, I heard the entire conversation. But before anyone says anything I just want to say, Rory you have got one amazing man there." Rory was speechless. She wondered was this the same mother who was only hours ago complaining that she hated Logan & that he wasn't good enough for her daughter. Rory wondered what changed her mind. Lorelai could tell just by looking at Rory's face what she was thinking. So Lorelai spoke up before Rory or Logan had the chance.

"Yes, Rory I am the same mother who hours ago was complaining about Logan. What changed my mind was his love for you and his guts to come around here knowing that I did not like him. Plus the two of you remind me of your dad and I."

"Oh mom that is so sweet." Rory replied.

" Okay, now that we have all the Hallmark moments out of the way. Can please go inside where it is warm so we can go back to sleep? Logan, you can stay here it is way too late for you to drive back to wherever you were going."

"Thank you Lorelai." Logan replied.

"Don't mention it." Lorelai remarked

"Mom, where is he going to sleep?" Rory questioned.

" Where do you think?" Lorelai remarked with her I have a plan smile.

" The Couch" Rory replied.

"He can sleep with you." Lorelai replied

"Really?" Rory questioned.

" Yes, Just make sure not to anything dirty." Lorelai remarked while winking at a stunned Logan.

"Yes Mom." With that Rory grab Logan's hand & headed to her bedroom while Lorelai headed back up stairs.

When Rory and Logan made it to her room Rory climbed back into bed and Logan changed. Once he only had his boxers on he climbed into bed with Rory. As soon as Logan climbed into bed Rory snuggled into him and lied her head on his chest. She fell as sleep within minutes and Logan just lied there thinking about what he almost lost tonight because of his stupid actions.

Upstairs in Lorelei's room she was thinking about how just hours ago her daughter was upset because of Logan and now she was happy because she was back in his arms. Lorelai couldn't help but smile because she had a feeling that Logan was going to be around a lot more. Lorelai also couldn't wait to see the man she loved in the morning. Luke was staying at his place tonight because he had an early delivery in the morning.

Back in Rory's room, kissed Rory on the forehead and finally fell asleep for the first time since they had that stupid fight. He knew that he was going to have to do everything in his power to make sure he never messed up again because next time Rory might not be so understanding and forgiving. He loved someone other than a family member for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 3**

Five years has come and gone since that Thanksgiving night. Rory and Logan are still dating. Rory and Logan are spending Thanksgiving with Luke, Lorelai and Emma. Luke and Lorelai got married two years ago and had Emma a year ago. Rory was Lorelai's maid of honor, Logan was Luke's best man and Martha was the flower girl.

After dinner Lorelai got Emma ready for bed with the help of Rory. While Lorelai and Rory got Emma ready for bed, Luke and Logan were having drinks and talking on the back porch.

"Luke, can I ask you a question?" Logan remarked.

"Sure, Logan." Luke answered.

"Well, I know that Rory considers you her father more than she does Chris. I am going to ask Rory to marry me on Christmas and I would like to ask for you blessing."

"Wow, I was not expecting this. I would love to give you my blessing. I have watched Rory grow up. I have seen her through many tough times during her life. I have seen her through heartbreaks with Dean and even Jess my own nephew and then I have seen her with you and I cannot picture her with anyone better than you. But I do have to say you make one hell of a first impressions."

" Thanks Luke that means a lot to me. I was also wondering if you would like to be my best man."

"Again I was not expecting that. I would be honored but what about Colin or Finn. Why isn't one of them your best man?"

"Well Finn is still irresponsible and Colin has Stephanie and their girls to take care of. Plus they are my grooms men and I know that I can trust you."

"I understand and I am completely honored that you trust me."

"Thanks Luke, I know how much Rory means to you. Oh before I forget do you think that you could not mention this to Lorelai because she may slip and ruin my perfect proposal."

"No problem, Logan. Oh and if you need my help with anything just let me know."

" I sure will." Just as they finished they heard Rory and Lorelai calling them.

"LUKE, LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Both guys got up and walked back inside.

"Here we are." They replied.

"Emma is asleep." Lorelai remarked.

"Alright, I have an early delivery so I am going to head up and go to bed." Luke explained.

" Alright, I will be up soon. Night and love you." Lorelai remarked and give Luke a kiss goodnight.

"Love you to Lor. Night Rory and Logan." Luke said.

"Night." They both replied.

"It is getting late Mom. Logan and I are going to head home."

"Alright. Night and drive safe." After good byes were said Rory and Logan headed home. It didn't take the reporter in Rory long to come out.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Ace."

" What were you talking to Luke about?"

"We were just taking about life and how lucky we are to capture the hearts of the Gilmore Girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I love you, Ace.'

"I love you too, Logan." Rory leaned over and give Logan a quick kiss. The rest of the drive back to Hartford was spend talking about anything and everything Rory and Logan could think about to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 4**

Weeks past by fast after that night and Christmas was only one day away and Logan still had some work to do on Rory's proposal. Logan had asked Luke to help because he was going to need coffee. Logan was going to have to wait until Rory left to do some last minute Christmas shopping to set up the final stage of the proposal. Logan didn't have long to wait because Rory had plans to leave at 9 am and it was already 8:45. After about 10 minutes of being alone in the dinning room Logan heard footsteps.

"Morning Ace, ready to go shopping with your mom on one of the craziest shopping days of the year?"

"Morning to you too Logan. I am almost ready."

" What do you still have left to do?"

"Well, I still have to give my incredibly sexy boyfriend a proper good morning for one." Before Rory could say anything else Logan had closed the distance between them and crashed his lips on hers. Logan put his hands around her waist and pushed her closer for a deeper kiss. Rory put her hands around his neck. Before this passionate kiss went any further Rory pulled apart.

"Well, I better get going, you know how my mom is not patient."

"Yeah plus if you don't go then I can't take care of your present."

"What did you get me?"

"I told you it would be a surprise."

"I don't even get a little hint."

"No, sorry. Oh by the way you do remember that after you are done shopping you are not allowed to come back here."

"Yes, I remember but I don't understand why I can't."

"It is all part of your surprise Christmas present."

"Well I better be going."

"Alright, Ace. I love you and oh one more thing before I forget. I won't be able to see you until tomorrow because I have to Christmas dinner at the almighty Huntzberger Mansion."

"Ok, well I better give you one hell of a good bye."

"I wouldn't object to it." With that she pulled her into another hot and passionate kiss. When the need for air came, Rory looked at the clock and it said 9:15.

"OH CRAP! I AM LATE. I love you Logan. See you tomorrow sometime."

"Love you too, Ace. See you then." With that Rory walked out the door to head to Stars Hollow. As soon as Rory stepped out the door Logan picked up the phone and called Luke.

"Hey Luke, it is Logan."

"Hey Logan."

"Rory is on her way there."

"Alright, I will call you when they leave."

"Alright, I still have to call Colin and Finn to come pick me up."

"Ok, talk to you in a few."

"Alright, bye Luke."

"Bye Logan." One call down, two more to make. Logan hung up and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Huntz."

"Hey Colin."

"I am guessing Plan Perfect Proposal is ready to commence."

"Yep. I will be waiting for you and Finn."

"Ok, we will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright see you then." With that Logan hung up and made his last call.

"Hey, this is Logan."

"Hey Logan, what can I do for you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 5**

"Hey, this is Logan."

"Hey, Logan what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Help me set up Rory's proposal."

"Rory's Proposal?"

"Yes, I am proposing to her tomorrow night at midnight."

"Wow, that is romantic."

"Yeah, can you help me?"

"I would love you help you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I will be in town in about an hour. Can you meet me at Luke's? If you see Rory please don't say anything talking to me."

"Sure I will see you at Luke's and I promise not to tell Rory."

"Alright, bye Lane." As soon as he hung up the phone there was a knock on the door. After putting the phone on the charger he got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Huntz."

"Hey Colin. Hey Finn."

"You ready to get to work?" Logan asked.

"Yeah mate, but must we do it at this ungodly hour." Finn stated.

"Yes Finn, because if we do it while she is busy we have less of a risk of her finding out." Logan stated.

"Alright, let's get to work." Colin stated.

Logan was working on setting up his proposal. Rory was wondering what to get him for Christmas. She wanted to get him something special after all they have been together for six years. She knew that Logan had something up his sleeve. She also had been keeping a secret from him too. She wanted to tell him tonight. No one knows her secret not even her parents, especially her mom. All this shopping made Rory hungry so she turned to her mom.

"Mom, let's get something to eat."

"Good idea, Rory. I could use come coffee." So they walked to the food court. When they arrived to the coffee cart they ordered.

"I would like to order two of your largest cups of coffee." Lorelai ordered.

"Make one of those your largest cup of decaf." Rory ordered receiving a funny look from Lorelai. After the guy handed them their coffee Lorelai gave Rory a piece of her mind.'

"Your pregnant."

"What?"

"Your pregnant."

"Maybe."

"RORY!"

"Mom, yes I am pregnant but I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, but we will talk about this later."

"Whatever."

"Rory, why will you not talk to me about what is going on in your life."

"Because I don't know if I am pregnant for sure. Trust me Mom when I find out I will tell you."

"Alright." Rory looks at her watch. It was getting late. They were supposed to be at the Gilmore Mansion at 7pm and it was already about 2 o' clock and they still had plenty of shopping to do.

"Mom, we really must be going. We still have a lot of shopping to do."

"Yeah, who are we on now?"

" We are on the wonderful men in our life."

"Well, then I think we should split up."

"Ok, We will meet back here in about an hour."

"How about 2 hours?"

"Ok, sure." Meanwhile, back at Luke's, Logan, Luke, Lane, Colin & Finn were putting Logan's plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 6**

"Ok, so I want to lead Rory on a scavenger hunt. At the end of the hunt she will find me." Logan shared.

"Ok, so how do you plan to do this and where our the clues going to be." Lane asked.

"Well I planned that I would have Luke give her the 1st clue with her morning coffee or as my present in the morning. The clues would lead her to important places during our relationship. " Logan informed the group.

"Logan, that is so romantic. I always said Rory knew how to pick a guy.' Lane shared.

"Thanks Lane. So along with the next clue she will find a warm cup of coffee from Luke's." Logan continued filling everyone in on his plan. At the exact moment Luke's phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Luke's Dinner, Luke speaking."

"Luke, it's Lorelai."

"Hey Lor, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, is Logan there cause I tried calling the house but he didn't answer."

"Yeah, he is here. I will get him."

"Ok." Lorelai said. Luke covered the mouthpiece.

"Hey Logan, Lorelai wants to talk to you." Luke said.

"What about?" Logan questioned as he walked over to the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, this is Logan."

"Hey Logan."

"Is everything ok? Is Rory near you? Is she hurt?" Logan asked panic.

"Whoa, slow down boy. Rory is not near me and no she is not hurt. She is shopping for you now. Yes, everything is ok, I guess." Lorelai answered.

"What do you mean you guess?" Logan asked worried.

" Well I don't if I should tell you this, but your girlfriend is drink decaf. She refused regular coffee." Lorelai explained.

"Wow, I wonder what is wrong?" Logan asked still a little worried.

"Well don't tell her I told you but I think she might be pregnant. She even said that she maybe pregnant." Lorelai stated.

"Wow this is big. But what am I going to do about her Christmas present? I don't want her think that I am only doing this because I found out she is pregnant." Logan questioned.

" What are you doing?" Lorelai remarked.

"I want to tell you but you might tell her." Logan remarked.

"I promise I won't." Lorelai pleaded.

"You better not, tell her." Logan begged.

"Okay, I won't." Lorelai pleaded.

" I am going to ask Rory to marry me tomorrow night at midnight." Logan stated.

" Wow." Lorelai explained.

"Yeah." Logan explained

"My baby's getting married." Lorelai explained sounding excited.

"Only if she says yes." Logan explained.

"Logan." Lorelai said in her don't mess with me voice.

"Yeah." Logan said

"She will say yes." Lorelai said.

"I hope so." Logan stated.

"Just make sure you tell no one about the chance of pregnancy." Lorelai warned.

"Well I kind of have to mention it to Luke because he is supplying the coffee." Logan explained.

" Ok, but pull him aside and make sure no one else can hear you." Lorelai once again warned.

"Bye Lorelai" Logan said.

"Bye Logan." Lorelai said. With that they hung up. As soon as Logan sat down his phone started playing "All my life" by KC and Jo-Jo and he smiled as soon as he flipped it open.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Logan."

"How are you doing Ace?"

"I am good."

"Having fun with your mom?"

"Yeah, having fun with Colin and Finn."

"Yeah. How did you know I was with them?"

"I called Stephanie, because I needed their help with something and she told me that they were with you."

"Oh ok, what did you need their help with?"

"Your Present, I just needed to know something."

"What did you need to know?"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Oh come on please Ace.'

"No, not unless you are going to tell me what you are getting me?"

" Nope, you know I can't tell you my surprises."

"Ok, anyway can I speak to Colin?"

"Why?"

"Not telling. Now put Colin on the phone now or I will without your favorite activity."

"Ok, ok. No need to get hostile Ace." Logan handed the phone to Colin.

" Hey Rory."

"Hey Colin."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok. What do you need?"

"I need you to get Logan to go take some blood at the place I tell you to at the time I tell you to."

"Ok what is going on?"

"Colin, you have to promise me you will not tell him what he is doing this."

"Ok. I promise I won't be cause if you are unhappy Step is unhappy and she will withhold sex."

"Ok anyway Colin. I am pregnant but I want to find out if it is a boy or girl. I need to test Logan's blood. But I don't want him to know because that would ruin the way I am going to tell him."

"Wow, ok." So Rory gave Colin the information he needed. They hang up and Logan immediately asked Colin questions.

"What is that address and time for?"

"It is a place I am supposed to meet Steph."

"Why didn't Steph call herself?"

"Her sister came a took her without anything Step usually takes."

"Ok, how was she able to get a hold of Rory?"

"She bumped into Step at the mall."

"Ok, what did you promise Rory?"

" She made me promise not to let you do anything stupid."

"Oh really?"

" Yes, now what is with third degree?"

"Just curious as to what my girlfriend wanted to talk to one of my best friends about."

"I told you what I know about."

"I believe you." Said Logan

"Anyway we need to get this going because Lorelai and Rory will be back soon." Luke said.

"Oh by the way Luke we are going to need decaf coffee instead of regular coffee." Logan said. Everyone looked at Logan like he had two heads. Luke was the first to speak.

"What? Why Rory doesn't drink decaf? I have been trying for years." Luke said.

"Well apparently she ordered a decaf coffee when Rory and Lorelai ordered coffee." Logan explained. Colin was next to speak.

"Rory's Pregnant." Colin explained. Everyone's mouth dropped and Colin smacked himself.

"Shit I was not supposed to tell you. Rory's going to kill me."

"Not if she doesn't find out." Said Logan

"How is she not going to find out?" Finn questioned.

"No one is going to tell her. If she brings it up I will say the doctor told me when I go get the blood taken.

"How did you know that you were getting blood taken?" Colin explained.

" I heard the conversation." Logan explained. Meanwhile in Hartford Rory and Lorelai are heading to Rory's doctor's office to wait for Logan. So that Rory can find out the sex of the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 7**

Hours passed before anyone knew it was time for Rory's hunt to begin.

"Rory, here is Logan's present to you." Luke said handing the present to Rory. Rory was wishing that Logan was there to give it to her himself but he had called just a few hours ago telling her that his parents where dragging him to some society Christmas thing. They really weren't he was just busy with Finn and later Colin putting the clues in there place.

"Where is he?" Lorelai questioned knowing exactly where Logan was she just wanted to know what Logan told Rory.

"His parents are dragging him to some Christmas society event." Rory explained while opening her present from Logan. After she unwrapped it and opened the box Lorelai started asking questions.

"What is it Rory?" Was question Lorelai asked?

"It is a note from Logan." Rory stated.

"Read it out loud." Lorelai stated.

"It says:

_Ace,_

For you Christmas present you are going on a scavenger hunt. Luke's coffee will be provided for you along the way. The place will look familiar because they have a special meaning to me and even to you. My special meaning will be shared by the clues. Your first clue is this is where we had our first banter session."

"Wow, sounds like fun. I will join you, but what is the answer? Where do we go?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yale outside my dorm room from sophomore year." Rory explained.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Lorelai said while saying goodbye to Luke. After 30 minutes they arrived at Yale and found a cup of coffee with the next clue. Rory read it.

_Ace, _

_This is where we were at when you called me a butt-faced miscreant._

"Oh wasn't that in the dinning hall?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. I was hosting Anna when that happened." Rory explained while remembering that day when Logan and the other 2 stooges played that prank on her during Professor Bell's class. That was one day she will not forget.

"Let's go Rory. I can't wait to see what your present is." Lorelai stated. They walked to the dining hall and there on the steps was another cup of coffee and a clue taped to the lid. Rory once again read the clue aloud.

_Ace, _

_This is where the gang would hang out a lot. We also met here for the newspaper one time when you helped me out with a story._

"Time to head to the pub." Rory explained.

"Why? You can't drink and I sure don't want a drink." Lorelai said sounding like she didn't know why.

"Because that is where the next clue is at." Rory explained knowing damn well that Lorelai knew why.

"Why would the next clue be at the pub?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because that is the answer to the clue. Now stop asking so many questions when you know the answer." Rory said. The two Gilmore Girls walked to the pub talking about what Rory's present could be. The arrived at the pub and walked in. Rory looked around at the sight in front of her. Nothing had changed around the pub except the bartenders. One looked really familiar like someone from her past. She walked up to the bar and asks her question.

"Hi, I am Rory Gilmore. I was wondering did a one of these guys come in her (She showed the bartender a picture of Logan, Finn and Colin.) and leave a cup of coffee." She said not expecting what would happen next.

"Yes Rory, Logan, Colin and Finn came in here about 2 hours ago,"

"How did you know their names?" She questioned still not knowing why the guy she was talking to looked familiar.

"You honestly don't remember me. I can't blame you. I mean it has been five years since we last talked." This guy said while handing her the next clue. Then it hit her why this person looked so damn familiar, she felt bad.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you. Wow, you look different in some ways." Rory stated.

"Yeah, you're not looking so bad yourself. I see you and Logan are still together not married yet since I see no ring." This guy she knew said.

"Thanks and you are right we are not married yet. He is sending my on a scavenger hunt to get my Christmas present. I wish that I had more time to catch up but I really don't. Here is my number give me a call and maybe we can meet sometime soon." Rory said while handing Marty a business card. He looked at it for a few.

"Wow, you did achieve your dreams." Marty said.

"Yeah, I better go I can't wait to get my present. Talk to you soon." Rory said.

"Ok, talk to you soon.' Marty stated.

"Alright." Rory said as she turned around clue in hand and headed to the door clue in hand. Lorelai was shocked. The clue read:

_Ace, _

_This is where we had the night from hell. This is also the day that I thought I would lose you._

"Wow. Where is that and wasn't that a surprise?" Lorelai stated.

"That was the dinner at the Huntzberger Mansion and yes that was a surprise." Rory replied.

"Oh, do we have to go in to the mansion?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Logan just text me and said that Honor will bring me the clue and coffee."

"Oh and how do we get a hold of Honor?"

"I will call her as we are pulling in."

"Ok, let's go." They were off once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 8**

Hours passed by rather quickly for the duo. They had been all over New Haven and now were headed for Stars Hallow because the last few questions were in Stars Hallow. Rory was getting really excited.

"Where are we going now, Rory?"

"We are headed to the Dragonfly."

"Why are we headed there?"

"Well because that is where the next clue is."

"I still don't understand what significance my pride and joy second to my family has to do with you and lover boy's relationship."

"Mom, must I tell you again."

"Yes, because I honestly forgot."

"I was at the Dragonfly the night I got the call from Honor saying she was sorry to hear about our break up."

"Oh ok, I wonder where he put the clue."

"I don't because I know."

"Where then Mrs. Smarty?"

"In the stables"

"Why the stables…. oh my gosh please tell me you didn't." Rory just smiled and blushed.

"Oh my gosh…you two did…you had sex in the stables…when."

"Your wedding day."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep."

"I knew it."

" What? How?"

"Well two reasons. One, you two were missing for a while and two the glow on you and his smirk."

"Well then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to be sure. Plus I loved the look on your face."

By this time they had made it to Stars Hallow and were only 2 minutes from the Dragonfly. They were turning into the Dragonfly when something or someone hit them. Loreial screamed as Rory stopped the car immediately. Rory got out of the car to see what happened. When she saw who was lying on the ground she was in awe.

"Luv?"

"Finn?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently Logan thought it would be fun to send me on a hunt for my present. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well Luv, Logan forgot to have someone put a cup of coffee here. So I was supposed to bring it here and disappear before you arrived."

"Oh well then, I better get that clue. Oh, hey if you see Logan tell him that his super special present is in. Oh I am not going to tell you. Tell him to call me."

"Alright Luv, good luck."

"Bye Finn"

"Bye Luv."

Rory continued into the lot after getting back in the car. She finally stopped again when she reached the stables. As she was getting out her pocket stated to play "Irresistible" by Jessica Simpson. She didn't need to look at the id to know who it was.

"Hey Sexy."

"Hey Beautiful."

"What ya up to?"

"Oh, just hanging around the guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Well my really sexy lover sent me on a Scavenger hunt to find my present."

"Really? Did he at least make the hunt fun?"

"I am realizing more and more that he is the one for me."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"So was there a reason you called?"

"Yeah, Finn came back and told me to call you. Something about a hidden present."

"Oh really now."

"Yeah."

"Well, are you alone?"

"No, hold on me let me head to your room."

"Alright, lock the door, wouldn't want someone sneaking in."

"Ok, I am alone."

"Now listen to me."

"Alright."

"Go to my closet open it grab my trunk key and open it."

"Ok, all I see is a box wrapped."

"Take out the box and open it."

"Ok." Noise was heard, paper rustling to be exact.

"Now what do you hold in your lap."

"An amazingly sexy outfit that is just the right size for my amazingly sexy girlfriend who I wish was here right now."

"Well Babe, I will be home soon. According to this clue I have no more clues. I just have to head to Luke's."

"Really, well Sexy I need to let you go. The sooner you get your gift the sooner I can show you how much I like my present."

"Oh, Alright. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

With that they hung up. Logan started to get in position and Rory headed still wondering what her present could be. Her last clue was," This is where we went the day after we got back together." Rory got back in the car and headed to Luke's.

"Mom, do you have the diner key with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because my last clue is at Luke's."

"Oh, Why."

"Because it was where Logan and I went the day after we got back together."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." By this time they had arrived at Luke's.

"I don't think we will nee the key."

"Why?"

"Because Colin is there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but why?"

" I don't know."

"What is that thing in his hand?"

"Oh no…It is a blindfold."

"Why would he have a blindfold?"

"I think I have a clue." By this time Rory had parked and had gotten out of the car."

"Merry Christmas, Colin."

"Merry Christmas, Rory."

"What's with the blindfold?"

"Logan, need I say more."

"Nope, put it one me."

"Alright." They started walking after the blindfold was on. Colin leading Rory. After a few steps they stopped.

"Alright, this is it Rory. This is where I was told to leave you."

"Ok, but what about the blindfold is it coming off."

"Soon you will find out the answer."

"Alright. Colin, tell Step I said hi and that we must go shopping soon."

Rory was only standing there a short time when the blindfold was pulled off. Finn had pulled the blindfold off and she was speechless. She had no words. She couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a limp that was filled with roses inside. Finn was still there.

"Hey Luv"

"Hey Finn."

"Are you ok?"

"I am surprised."

"About?"

"All of this."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't expecting this."

"Well Luv, In Omina Pratus right."

"I guess."

"Ok, Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell."

"Hint please."

"No Luv."

"Logan's orders right?"

"Yep?"

"Did he bribe you?"

"Nope, he just told me I tell you answers he will kill me."

"Come answer my questions I will buy you a round of drinks."

"As lovely as that sounds, I have to pass."

"Wow, Logan must have something important planned."

"He is serious about it. That is all I can say."

After about 30 minutes the limo stopped. Rory looked out the window and saw her house.

"Finn, why did you bring me home my car is at Luke's "

"Colin, took care of driving it to your mom's. That is all I can tell you."

"What do I do now?"

"Here read this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 9**

(Bold and Italics are inner thoughts)

"Here read this." Finn handed Rory a piece of paper. This was written on the paper:

"_Follow the path of roses to find your present."_

"Rory, Luv it is time to get out and follow the path. When Rory got out she saw the path of roses. They were in a straight line from the driveway to the front door. She followed them picking each one up. She finally reached the front door. When she opened it she was stunned. Once again she was speechless.

Candles lined the entry way, she continued walking when she finally got to the living room she had no words. She still had not seen Logan, but she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. When she finally saw Logan she was even more speechless then before. He was coming down stairs wearing a tux. Even thought he was nervous he smiled and finally he made his way to Rory.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Sexy."

"Did you have fun on your hunt?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do I get a proper hello?" Before Rory could answer Logan's lips crashed on hers. The kiss became passionate. They broke up when the need for air came up. After a few minutes Rory woke up.

"Alright, I have been searching for my present for hours so can I have it now?"

"I have to tell you something, Rory."

"What?" Rory said starting to get nervous. Logan pulled apart from Rory and got down on one knee.

"Rory, the day I met you I realized you were different from any other girl I met and knew. You were able to debate with me; something no one else could do. Over the last 6 years we have had our ups and downs. The day we first kissed was the best day of my life. From that moment on I compared every kiss to ours. No one came close. I tried to deny that I was falling for you, but I couldn't. I thought of you ever second of the day. The day you came to me and said that you couldn't do the causal dating I thought I would lose the best thing to happen to me in a long time. It was then that I realized that I had to take a leap and commit or I would lose you. I couldn't be happier than I am now. Rory Gilmore, My Ace, will you make me the happiest man alive for the rest of my life."

Rory was speechless and she had tears in her eyes. She had no idea she meant that much to him. She got lost in her thoughts. **_How am I going to tell him I am pregnant? Does he know?_** She was so deep in thought that she totally forgot about Logan's proposal.

He was getting more nervous by the moment. **_Did I say or do something wrong? Does she not really love me? _**Like Rory he was deep in thought when he felt someone pulling him to his feet. He snapped back to reality when he realized Rory was pulling him up and took the ring. He was stunned and his expression showed it.

"Relax, Logan. Did you seriously think I would say no?" That was all he needed to hear. He closed the space between them by crashing their lips together.

It was official Rory Gilmore had tamed the playboy and was going to become Rory Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzeberger. That was going to be one powerful name in society. She was so excited that she forgot about her secret. That was until Logan broke apart the kiss that was starting to get passionate.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what Logan."

"That we have guests and that you still have one present to open."

"Ok. 1) who are the guests and where are they? 2) What more could I ask for, I have you?"

"Well, here's your present." He handed her a wrapped gift. As he was doing that Rory heard two squeals coming from the top of the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Confessions Chapter 10**

**Author's note: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It was a long chapter to type and I had some things come up to stop me for typing. I am currently working on typing the next chapter and it should be up soon. By the weekend I should have at least 3-5 chapters if not more up. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers I am looking forward to reading your reviews. Oh by the I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else. I only own the plot. **

Rory immediately recognized the squeals.

"Everyone, you can come down now." Lane was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, your getting married."

"I know. Can you believe it? " By this time Rory and everyone had taken a seat. Rory was sitting next to Logan; Luke was sitting next to Loreial who was sitting next to Lane, Colin and Finn.

"Ace, are you just going to hold the present or are you going to open it?"

"I think I will open it, but I still got the best present a few minutes ago so I don't think any thing can top getting the one I love." With that said Rory opened the present. She was shocked at what she saw.

"What is it Rory?" Lor asked.

"It is baby outfits." Rory replied.

"How did you know?" Lor asked Logan.

"Well, when you called and told me that Rory ordered decaf I kind of figured it out and then when I had the blood drawn the nurse said Congratulations Daddy. So I figured it out fully. So I figured I was one of the luckiest guys in the world at that moment."

"Wow that is amazing." Lor replied. This time Rory was next to speak and to say what was on her mind.

"Are you just marrying me because I am pregnant or do you really love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Rory, look at me. I am marrying you because I love you. I am not just marrying you because of the baby."

Everyone had taken Rory's question as his or her cue to leave. After everyone left the two were left alone to talk. Logan was the first to speak.

"Rory, why did you ask me that did you not hear a thing I said when I was proposing?"

"I am sorry, Logan. It was just something I have been thinking since you asked me. I have been thinking about ways to tell you I was pregnant but nothing seemed right."

"How long have you known?"

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks. You have known for 3 weeks."

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh but you drank at Steph and Colin's wedding."

"Nope, sparkling cider."

"What about the coffee you've drunk?"

"Decaf."

"Wow, I am going to be a daddy."

"I am going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzeberger and a mommy."

"Wow, we are going to be a family."

"I think we should celebrate."

"I agree. But how we don't have anything to drink?"

"Who said anything about drinking?"

"You said celebrate."

"Yes, but I had something else in mind."

"Really like what."

"Where did you put the present you opened earlier?"

"Which one?" Logan asked knowing damn well which one.

"The one that turned you on." Rory replied.

"Oh that one. It is upstairs on the bed."

"Ok, why don't you wait here and I will be right back."

"Alright, be back soon." Five minutes Rory came down to find Logan asleep on the couch. He was lying on his back giving Rory the perfect position to wake him up. He had is tux jacket off so Rory started unbuttoning his shirt. He stirred. She took his shirt of and proceeded to take his undershirt off when he woke up.

"Wow, could this amazingly sexy women be my fiancée?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

"How is that?" Rory said seductively.

"To make her scream, of course."

"Well then why are we wasting time?"

"Because you wanted to turn me on."

"Did I succeed?"

"I don't know. Does this feel like you succeeded?" He took her hand and ran it a crossed his crotch.

"I would say I succeeded, but then of course your dreams could have done that." He couldn't take it any more. She was driving him crazy. So he did what he had been thinking about since he saw the outfit early. He rolled over so he was on top of her and he kissed her with all the bottled up passion. They were so into each other that they did not her the knock on the door or the door open, they did not know that the had an unexpected visitor until the heard the voice.

"Logan? Rory? Anybody home?" Upon hearing the voice they stopped what they were doing. Rory quickly through on the robe she had come down wearing and Logan quickly zipped and buttoned his pants and put his shirt back on as the guest spoke again.

"If you are here, I am sorry I came over unexpected but I have some really great news." By this time Rory and Logan had composed themselves and headed hand and hand to the entryway.

"Honor, what is so important that this could not wait until morning." Logan asked as he hugged his sister.

"Logan, Rory, I am so sorry to interrupt your time together. But I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant." Rory was the first to speak, as Logan was too shocked to speak.

"Congratulations Honor. How far a long are you?" She asked as she hugged Honor.

"Two months. I just found out about five hours ago because I started feeling really sick so Josh ran me too the doctor and that is when I found out."

"Wow that is amazing. Don't you think Logan?" Rory said as she nudged Logan.

"Oh yeah that is great. Congrats."

"Is everything ok, Little Brother?"

"Yeah, every things fine Honor."

"Ok. Just wondering." Then for the first time Honor saw the ring on Rory's left hand.

"Oh my gosh, Rory is that what I think it is on your left hand?"

"Well that depends?"

"Depends on what?"

"What you think it is?"

"It looks like an engagement ring?"

"Yeah, that is what it is?"

"OH MY GOSH! How long have you been engaged?"

"Oh a couple of hours. This is one for my Christmas presents."

"Really, what were the other ones?"

"Oh it was these." She walked over and picked up the baby outfits.

"Oh, those are cute."

"Yep. Rory you want to tell her?"

"Honor, you and I are going to be doing a lot of things together." Honor finally got it.

"OH MY GOSH! You're pregnant too."

"Yep."

"How far along?"

"2 months."

"No way."

"Yes, way."

"Wow."

"Well it is late and we have a lot of people to tell tomorrow so we're going to call it a night. Honor, the four of us should get together soon."

"Sure, I'll call you. Night and love you both. And welcome to the family Rory."

"Thanks Honor." As soon as the door was closed Logan locked the door and looked at Rory, and Rory looked at Logan. No one moved or did anything; they just looked deep into each other's eyes. Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He had to see her in that outfit again.

"Where were we?" Rory asked innocently.

"Right here." Logan said as he brought her close to him and kissed her. Their actions turned heated. He had managed to get the robe off Rory. Her hands found their way to his neck. One of his hands had found its way to the back of her neck; the other had found its way to her lower back. After a few more passionate moments Logan had managed to back Rory up to the wall. Logan's lips moved from Rory's lips to her neck and collarbone. His hands were around her waist and her hands where working on his shirt.

After a few minutes his shirt was on the floor along with the top of Rory's outfit. Logan had moved down and was now on her uncovered breasts. Logan was sucking on one breast. Rory tilted her head back and moaned. Logan was pleased to know that she was enjoying this. He wanted to hear her moan louder and he knew how. He ran two fingers under the lace bottoms she was wearing and he started playing with her clit with one finger and with another he started thrusting in and out. Rory's breath was become shorted. She started moaning louder and louder.

"Logan… (Moan) faster... (moan) don't stop."

"Your wish is my command Ace." He started going faster. They continued making love for a while. Some how they had made it to the couch because that is where Logan woke up. Logan opened his eyes and he instantly smiled when he saw that Rory was asleep next to him. He started to play with her hair and think about his future. He was deep in thought when he heard the door bell. He carefully untwined himself from Rory. As he was walking to the entry way he saw their clothes laying on the floor. He picked them up wrapping Rory's outfit in his shirt. He opened the door not ready for what or who would be on the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Logan. Nice to see you."


End file.
